Still
by May Angelf
Summary: [Prompt #3: Still] Akashi Seijuro hanyalah seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang takut kehilangan sesuatu. AkaKuro. /Didedikasikan untuk marmaladelicious


"Satu. Hanya kau satu. Jadilah nomor satu, penuhi harapanku, jangan pernah membantahku. Kau, satu-satunya harapan terbesarku."

"Benarkah?" netra kecil sewarna _ruby_ itu membulat lucu. Seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata ayahnya, dia mengangguk antusias disertai senyum ceria.

Akashi Seijuro merasa sangat bangga menerima kepercayaan sang ayah yang dibebankan padanya. Alih-alih merasa terbebani, dia justru merasa terhormat bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Untuk itu, seberat apapun hidup yang ia jalani, ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hingga pada suatu hari...

"Adikmu akan lahir Seijuro, tidakkah kau merasa bahagia?"

Seijuro tertunduk dalam, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Satu? Kau bilang aku satu-satunya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ada dia juga?" Seijuro menggeram emosi, bagaimana dia bisa merasa bahagia setelah dikhianati?

"Tuan, Anda sudah boleh masuk." Seorang dokter yang keluar dari dalam ruang bersalin tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat Akashi Masaomi tidak sempat memperhatikan Seijuro yang tidak senang dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Aku, tidak akan pernah menerimanya," ujar Seijuro setelah ayahnya beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

[Memenuhi **Prompt #3 :** _ **Still**_ dari marmaladelicious]

.

.

 **~ Still ~**

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh hari, ada penghuni baru di rumah ini. Namun suasananya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap sunyi berbalut sepi. Tidak ada tangisan bayi, tidak ada rona bahagia yang ditunjukkan keluarga ini.

Meskipun tidak banyak mendapat informasi, tapi Akashi Seijuro tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Semua orang tampak bersedih, ibunya menangis tiada henti, ia tau adiknya terlahir tak semestinya di dunia ini. Setiap hari selalu ada dokter yang berbeda datang ke rumah, memasuki ruangan di mana adiknya berada, lalu keluar dengan wajah putus asa dibumbui kata 'saya menyerah'.

Berkeras hati untuk tidak peduli, tapi Seijuro masih punya hati. Mengambil kesempatan saat adiknya ditinggal sendiri, Seijuro berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri, guna melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, apa yang salah dengan putra kedua keluarga Akashi.

Memposisikan diri di samping sang adik yang tampak tertidur nyaman, cukup lama Seijuro terdiam. Memandang dalam sosok mungil bersurai biru dengan kulit seputih awan, ia tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Adiknya memang tidak menunjukkan keanehan, anggota tubuhnya tidak ada yang kurang, bahkan tidak ada alat medis yang menunjukkan ia mengalami gangguan kesehatan. Tapi Seijuro tetap yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga kelahiran adiknya ini menimbulkan kekhawatiran.

"H-hai... A-aku kakakmu, namaku Akashi Seijuro," ujar Seijuro akhirnya, agak terbata. Dia merasa sangat canggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Terlebih, masih ada kebencian yang terselip di hatinya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sei-nii kalau kau mau, itu terdengar lucu." Lanjutnya lagi, mulai merasa nyaman.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, maaf." Lirihnya kemudian. Menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tetsuya, Seijuro merintih dan terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendoakan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Aku... aku hanya... ah, jangan merebut posisiku ya." Kembali menegakkan tubuh, Seijuro menatap adiknya sendu, dan tersenyum miris atas apa yang dikatakannya itu.

Seijuro mengusap lembut kepala adiknya perlahan, surai biru langitnya terasa sangat halus begitu menyentuh kulit tangan.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Lirih Seijuro kemudian.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti boneka hidup begitu?" Tanyanya lagi. Seijuro sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang menimpa adik _babybluenya_ ini.

Hening,  
Tak adanya jawaban atau respon yang Seijuro terima, membuat suasana berubah menjadi hening.

Akashi Seijuro menarik tangannya dari kepala Tetsuya, lalu mengulurkannya lagi untuk menggapai tangan mungil adiknya.

Tersenyum miris, Seijuro merasa tak sampai hati melihat Tetsuya terkurung seorang diri dalam ruangan sebesar ini. Seharusnya Tetsuya sudah meramaikan rumah ini dengan tangis dan tawa tiada henti, yang akan mengundang setiap kerabat untuk berkunjung kemari.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali." Membandingkan tangannya sendiri dengan tangan Tetsuya, Seijuro tersenyum geli melihat betapa menggemaskannya tangan mungil adik kecilnya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanyanya, masih terus menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"Ini tanganku, fungsinya untuk menggenggam sesuatu." Jeda sejenak. "Kalau kau mau menggerakkan tanganmu, suatu saat nanti kau juga bisa menggenggam sesuatu. Kau, boleh menggenggam tanganku kalau kau mau. Kau juga boleh berpegangan padaku saat kau jatuh." Tanpa diduga, tangan mungil itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Perlahan tapi pasti, jari telunjuk Seijuro ia genggam erat seolah tak ingin lagi ia lepaskan.

Senyum Seijuro mengembang. Melepaskan genggaman tangan adiknya, Seijuro menggenggam kembali tangan mungil itu dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh mata.

"Kau tau ini apa?" Tanya Seijuro. Meskipun Tetsuya hanya diam, ia tau Tetsuya mengerti dan terus mendengarkan.

"Ini mataku, kau akan melihat indahnya dunia jika kau mau membuka matamu." Memberi sedikit tekanan pada tangan sang adik yang menutupi mata kanannya, Seijuro berharap Tetsuya bisa merasakan pergerakan matanya yang menutup dan terbuka secara perlahan.

"Lihat? Menggunakan mata sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu membuka dan menutupnya. Mata kita juga bisa berkedip secara alamiah, luar biasa bukan?" Ujar Seijuro.

Kelopak kecil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan manik _aquarime_ seindah langit biru yang cerah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi Seijuro menangis bahagia di hadapan seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Akashi Tetsuya melihat indahnya dunia. Wajah kakaknya, memenuhi indera penglihatannya.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan senyum mengembang disertai isakan ringan, Seijuro kembali menuntun tangan adiknya untuk menyentuh bibir.

"Ini mulutku," ujarnya parau.

"Dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan pita suaramu, suatu saat nanti..." Seijuro terisak lagi.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau juga bisa mengeluarkan suara indahmu hiks."

"Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku yang sempat membencimu. Maafkan aku, yang sempat tidak menerima kehadiranmu." Akashi Seijuro hanyalah anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang takut kehilangan sesuatu.

Mata bulat Tetsuya masih terus menatap kakaknya. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti, dia kebingungan dengan semua ini, tapi... melihat bagaimana wajah kakaknya, mendengar bagaimana isak tangis kakaknya, dan melihat betapa indah senyum kakaknya, membuat Akashi Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Senang, sedih, bingung, dan bahagia, bercampur menjadi satu.

" **OWWAAAAAAA**." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, tangis putra kedua keluarga Akashi menggema.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

 _Omake_

 _Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan sepasang suami istri dan beberapa orang tak dikenal. Tangis mereka pecah begitu melihat dan memastikan sendiri apa yang baru saja mereka dengar._

 _Bayi kecil berkulit putih bersih dan bersurai langit tampak bergerak-gerak dengan lincah, disertai tangis yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya._

 _Sang ibu menutup mulut tak percaya, air mata bahagia sudah menetes tak terkira, begitupun juga dengan sang ayah._

 _Tak ingin membuang waktu, mereka berdua segera menghampiri putra tercinta, tak lupa memanggil seorang dokter untuk memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja._

" _Ini benar-benar merupakan sebuah keajaiban, Tuan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya ada manusia yang bisa hidup tanpa otak sebagai organ terpenting. Kalaupun ada, seharusnya bayi yang terlahir tanpa otak akan sulit bertahan hidup dan mengalami cacat. Baik cacat mental, maupun fungsional."_

" _Jadi, apakah anakku baik-baik saja dokter?" tanya sang ibu, masih dengan tangis haru._

" _Anak Nyonya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan kerja organ tubuhnya, dan tidak pula ada kecacatan baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya."_

" _Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih." Bahkan Akashi Masaomi yang selalu berkeras hati, rela bersujud dan mengakui dirinya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Sang Pemberi Keajaiban ini._

" _Meskipun begitu, anak Anda harus tetap dalam pengawasan, untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kasus kelahiran ini adalah yang pertama, dan belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya."_

" _Aku mengerti, lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Dan tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari dunia." Keajaiban ini tentulah dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja, dan Akashi Masaomi tak ingin putra keduanya menjadi incaran atau bahkan sampai menjadi bahan penelitian._

 _Akashi Tetsuya, terlahir tanpa otak di kepala. Sejak awal kelahirannya, fisiknya dinyatakan sempurna, kondisi kesehatannya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, tak ada tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tak ada bergerakan yang ditunjukkan tubuh ringkihnya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Karna itulah, Akashi Tetsuya divonis tidak akan bertahan lama, tidak akan bisa menjalani hidup semestinya. Dia, hanya akan menjadi boneka hidup sebagai bagian dari keajaiban dunia._

.

.

 **-Beneran End-**

.

.

 **A/n:** 3 of 5. Lagi-lagi judul dan promptnya sama, maafkan saya. Saya paling payah dalam menentukan judul cerita T^T

Tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan tentang prompt ini, semoga masih masuk ekspektasi Mikan.

Untuk prompt 4 dan 5 sepertinya akan lama, saya belum ada gambaran ingin dibuat seperti apa /nanges.

Udah segitu aja. Terima kasih untuk pembaca sekalian, semoga masih ada yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview fic fic saya :)


End file.
